Hopeful In Love
by Anka7995
Summary: Hannah always thought she was hopeless in love but at the end, she had always been hopeful in love. Two-Shot! Pre-romance.
1. Part 1

**a/n: **This is for the Obstacle Course Competition, the Dream Challenge and The Stone Challenge.

It will be a Two-Shot! I will update the next part tomorrow.

**Hopeful in Love**

The twigs crackled beneath her feet and the cold wind swished past her raising the hair on the back of her neck. The forest was dark and dank a clear indication that she should not go deeper in the forest. But she delved in further, not liking the hazy feeling the forest gave. Another wind swished past her and she raised the collar of her jacket. The distinct crack of twig behind her made her halt in mid-step. She got the feeling that she was being watched. She discreetly reached for her wand in her back pocket.

_Stupid _she thought_ Wand-holsters are much better._

Securing the wand in her hand, she slowly turned around. There was shuffling behind the bushes and a shadow of a human appeared.

_Male. _The back of her mind registered. But her fear didn't allow her to think clearly. She took a deep breath, trying to relax. _Just a stranger in a dangerous forest, no big deal... Yeah right._

"Who is there?" She asked, surprised that her voice sounded brave. The shadow shuffled but didn't make any move to come forward.

"Show yourself." She pressed pointing her wand at the silhouette.

"Put down your wand. It is me, Hannah." The man spoke stepping forward.

Hannah visibly relaxed as she recognized the voice.

"What are you doing here, Neville?" Hannah asked as he stepped completely in her line of vision.

"I can ask you the same question. Didn't I specifically ask you not to come here?" He asked her, his face showed anger under the moonlight.

Hannah looked guilty. She still wasn't used to this version of Neville but she had seen firsthand the transition in him. It had started in the Fifth Year when Bellatrix had escaped the prison and as time passed he became more confident about himself. She wouldn't say that he became brave or more of a leader. He had always been brave and a leader, he had always been strong he just needed to get that out. The snarky comments from peers and people in general did not help his personality development much. She wasn't proud that she used to be one of them. She had been a school-girl looking for interesting gossip and the timid guy from the class seemed nice enough of a target. But not anymore, she had grown up. But that did not erase the marks of the past. She had said too much about him. The things she regretted now. There are things worse than not being popular.

She had befriended him during Dumbledore's Army sessions and as she slowly broke the walls he had constructed around him. The more she learned about him and the more she learned about him the deeper she fell for him.

Yes, she was falling for him or rather she already had?

She fell for the sweet, rather innocent, ground to earth boy. Then she fell for the brave boy behind the mist of the nervous boy. Then she fell for the brave man he grew to be.

She wanted to say that to him, announce her love for him in front of the whole world but...

She wished it was the cliché teenage tragedy that she doubted his love for her or she was afraid of humiliation. Instead, there was an imminent war looming over their heads. Deaths were the present and the foreseeable future. This was not the time to announce undying love for each other.

"Hannah?" His voice reached her brain, "You there? You zoned out... in the Forbidden Forest." He added looking amused. She liked that expression instead of anger.

"Uh..." Hannah said, not knowing what to say.

"Now, that I know you are here are you going to tell me what are you doing here with Carrows' and Snape's reign in Hogwarts?" Neville asked and then added, "After precisely telling you not to."

"We needed the herbs and cuprite and anything that could help in healing the residues of curses and injuries the Carrows implemented on all of us. Colin has the rare blood disease which can be cured through cuprite. And Michael was saying it could be found out here. Madam Pomfrey can help us only so far... Otherwise she will be in trouble, too." Hannah said.

Neville's anger dissipated, "That doesn't mean you have to put yourself in danger." He said softly, "Now come on, I will take you back."

They silently made their way back to the magnificent castle which was now mostly a dread because of the Carrows and Snape. The other teachers tried to maintain the castle as the happy place it used to be but that threatened their life. Either way they tried their best even if behind the curtains to help the students.

It was absolutely true that in the time of crisis you find your greatest strength... And for them it was friendship and love. If not for their friendship, unity and love, they would have all died under the torture.

As they entered the Room of Requirement, Justin bounded on them, "Neville! Aberforth is calling you, through Ariana." He said urgently.

"What's up, Justin? Any problems?" Neville asked. Hannah looked at him, awed again, with the authority in his voice.

"She won't say." Justin replied.

"Fine." Neville said and left for the portrait.

Hannah looked at his retreating back, feeling as if everything was about to change.

Everyone in the Room of Requirement waited with baited breath for Neville to return. Each one tried to maintain a brave facade whilst wondering what could have been the emergency.

After Neville stepped out the portrait hole with Harry, Ron and Hermione everything passed in a blur. The war was initiated and after that adrenaline took control of Hannah.

The first thing Hannah registered after the long seemingly unending war was that Neville and Luna became a couple. She would have delved further into the fact but there was no time for teenage drama right now. So she dedicated herself to the post-war consequences. She helped the injured, helped in the reconstruction of Hogwarts and joint St. Mungo's part-time for associating the Healers.

She devoted herself in helping others so she would not feel the pain in her heart. While, her heart assured her that everything will be fine. Maybe she was hopelessly in love.


	2. Part 2

**A/N:**This was going to be a pre-romance two-shot. Now, I feel like making a three-shot. All in favor say, "Aye!" Or just follow or review the same, I would post the next chapter. :)

* * *

Time passed slowly, and people began to heal. The wounds were sore but not as much. Life started to become normal. As normal as it could be with the scars of war still etched to their mind and body.

"Hannah, you need to get out of your shell!" Susan, her best friend and flat-mate, exclaimed not for the first time. Hannah ignored her and tried to concentrate on her notes. She had dedicated her being in the Healer Training programme.

"You know Neville and Luna broke up?" That got her attention and Hannah looked up from her book.

"You are hopelessly in love." Susan said, shaking her head. "You have to move on! It is a high chance that they will end up married."

Hannah put her book on the table. "I know... But I can't just stop loving him... it is crazy. I tried moving on multiple times the last couple of years and the furthest I have gotten to doing that is being able to smile when I see them at some social function. I am happy for him, he deserves happiness, he deserves someone who loved him but I can't help but feel my heart-break into million pieces when I see him with her." Hannah said, her voice growing more and more frustrated with each word.

"You know, tonight we are hunting boys! Come on, get ready!" Susan exclaimed, "I am sure, you will find your soul-mate, tonight. I can feel it. And please I am not asking, I am informing." She added, pushing Hannah in her bed-room.

Half hour later, Hannah was _prettied_ up for the night. It was not like she did not like getting ready or grooming herself but she was not really in the mood.

"Where are we going?" Hannah asked, as they exited their two bedroom modest flat.

"To the new Barbeque lounge that opened... I am surprised that Malfoy is bringing Muggle traditions in Wizarding World, but his Hotel and Restaurant themes are great!" Susan said.

"Yeah..." Hannah nodded, "I was hungry anyways."

Susan laughed and they apparated together to the Diagon Alley in front of magnificent gate of restaurant 'the BBQ'.

"Wow... a crowd has gathered..." Hannah said, awed by the rush in front of the gate.

"Don't worry, we have passes." Susan said.

Hannah rolled her eyes; these were the benefits of being the surviving members of the Dumbledore's Army.

"Hey Hannah, Susan!" Someone exclaimed from behind them.

Hannah turned to see Ernie coming towards them.

"It's so good to see you two!" He said hugging the two girls in turn.

"You too, Ernie." Hannah replied.

"What's going on with life?" Susan asked.

"I finally completed the Training for the Ministry Job, joining on Monday!" He replied.

"That is great, Ernie-kins!" Susan said.

"Susan!" Ernie and Hannah, reprimanded at the same time and then laughed looking at each other.

"Oh, it is like the good old times!" Ernie said, reminiscently, "What are you two up to?"

"I am in my second year for Law and Hannah is training to become a Healer." Susan replied for both Hannah and her.

"So, coming in, you two? Almost all of Hogwarts is here!" Ernie said and Hannah looked a bit nervous.

"Sure, we are coming!" Susan said and they made their way to the door.

"So, did Ernie said, and Hannah looked a bit nervous.

"Sure, we are coming!" Susan said and they made their way to the door chatting continuously.

"So, did you hear Lavender Brown's new radio show?" Ernie asked, "She is here to make a review on the restaurant." He added as they nodded in affirmation.

"And she is single from what I hear." Hannah said, knowing about the crush her friend had on the blonde.

"Yeah... yeah, no idea what you are talking about... Dean is single again, though." Ernie said, changing the topic.

"Right, bet he will be back with Parvati before the day ends." Hannah replied, rolling her eyes.

Susan laughed a throaty laugh in place of her wind-chime laughter and said, "It is just like Hogwarts, today! Oh, I miss those days."

"Susan, are you crying?" Hannah asked stopping to turn and look at her friend.

"Uh... no... I just miss those days!" Susan said, wiping the tears that had escaped her eyes.

Ernie and Hannah laughed at Susan's antics.

"Susan, Hannah! So good to see you two." A voice said as they entered.

Hannah's heartstrings, twanged in a familiar way.

"Hello Neville, nice to see you too!" Susan said, casually while she looked at Hannah from the corner of her eye.

Neville hugged Susan and turned to look at Hannah, who hadn't spoken anything. Hannah, had silently distanced herself from Neville after he got together with Luna. Now, the once upon a time, really good friends were awkward.

"Hi..." she said, lamely.

"Hi." He said.

"Uh... come on, grab your plates, they have a buffet system here." Hannah registered Ernie saying.

Susan went to talk to old friends and Hannah tried to do the same. She met many of her classmates and had a good time but as the evening further progressed she felt a bit depressed. She had not come across Luna, yet and wondered where she was.

She sat at the back of the banquet hall, where the arranged couches were, with a glass of butterbeer in her hand, staring at space. She did not feel someone sitting beside her, as her mind was miles away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Neville asked pulling her out of her reverie.

"What?" she asked turning to look at him but he looked straight ahead, his face showing no expression.

"After that night in the forest, after Voldemort fell, you hardly talked to me." He said, still looking ahead, playing with his glass of Firewhiskey, "You ignored me at all the balls, galas, anniversaries..."

"I..." Hannah uttered, feeling speechless.

"So, was it that I did something wrong or our friendship meant nothing to you?" Neville asked.

"Neville it was not like that." Hannah said, she had no idea what brought this on, after two years none the less. When she had started distancing herself from him, she had always hoped he would approach her but he didn't and she was glad that she didn't cause him pain.

It was true that they had gotten too close in the past. They were close friends and practically inseparable in the Seventh Year. It had hurt her but she decided that it would be better if they remained distant.

"I am sorry, Neville." She said, "I... I don't know what took over me... Our friendship was no, is the most important thing in my life but... I am sorry." She ended lamely.

"There were so many times, that I needed a friend and you were not there..." Neville said.

Hannah looked guilty, she knew he was referring to the death of his Grandmother; it had taken her everything to stop herself from running to him to comfort him. But she didn't know whether she had the self-control to just stay as his friend.

"I am sorry..." She said again, as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

He finally looked at her, "You know, I still need you as a friend, I will always need you as a friend..."

"Oh, Neville." She said, hugging him, "I am so sorry, I will always be your friend." She promised.

After that, it was like they had not been out of touch for last two years. They were friends, _again_.

Hours later, when Hannah returned home to find an irate Susan who proclaimed she was making a big mistake by doing that because it was clear she was in love with him.

"This is not the way to move on..." She said, "It's just being hopeless and idiotic in love."

"No, Susan," Hannah replied calmly, "for the first time I feel like I am not hopeless in love, I feel like I am hopeful in love. If not his girlfriend I will be his friend and be there for him."


End file.
